


Alpha’s Duty

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Omega Castiel, Pack Duties, Pups, omega inias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel comes back into the Pack compound from fishing with his brother in law and start looking for his Alpha.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Pack Life





	Alpha’s Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel carefully followed Sam and Inias back into the compound. The community was a blur of movements in all directions. The large pack was getting ready for Mother Moon’s celebration at dusk. The pack Alphas had split into three fractions; some were sent to hunt for the gathering, while others were sent to reinforce the surrounding territories to keep all safe, and the rest stayed in the compound to help fix any huts in need of repair as well as tend to Betas and Omegas needing help with the preparations.

Omegas and Betas were putting together the feast as hunters came back with games and fish. Others were preparing for the events in the celebrations for the dancing and music by making sure the drums were tight and the paint for the dancers ready to apply to mark the new beginnings of winter.

Castiel smirked as he watched his family -brothers and sisters- in high spirits celebrating in happiness. Mother Moon had been very kind of this pack and they were grateful. Including blessing them with a strong and just Alpha leader, Dean. Castiel had to honor of being the big Alpha’s mate. The Omega loved his Alpha deeply and Dean cherished him.

Dean took pride in their union and in this pack. He cared about every single wolf and made sure all were safe and taken care of. Many of the pack members had once been lone wolves. Others had either been exiled or run away from their birth packs. Belonging to the Winchester Pack was being immersed into a strong, understanding, and loving family. The way of the pack was simple; you were a unit, everyone mattered, everyone had a purpose, and reason for being. They all respected one another and helped each other live and thrive.

Sam looked over the center of the village where the massive pit was being looked over for the proceedings. “Where do you suppose Dean is? I don’t see him anywhere”

Castiel smirked. He had a pretty good idea where his Alpha was. "Where do you think he is? His favorite hut beside ours" The Omega mused.

Sam huffed a laugh. “Should have known. I’ll go take care of the fish” The tall Beta informed him as he took the hooked fish Castiel still held. Castiel may have been an Omega as well as the Pack leader’s mate, but he enjoyed hunting. Dean had no issues with it as long as either Sam or another member was with him. With Castiel in his present condition, the Omega understood his Alpha’s requirement.

The sky blue eyed Omega watched his brother in law walk away with his mate Inias before he headed towards the most secure hut in the compound. The hut held the pack’s most precious gifts and were top priority in keeping safe. Castiel nodded his hellos to fellow pack members as he waddled along.

Castiel careful pushed aside the flap in the doorway so to slip inside. The sight that greeted him melted his heart. He couldn’t stop smiling. Castiel’s big and strong Alpha was in the middle of a pup pile. All of the pack members little ones were kept in the center hut once they were one years old. The Pack’s current twelve little pups were all in the wolf forms and crawling all over Dean. The Alpha was laying in the center of the room in his own wolf form, nuzzling and playing with the rambunctious pups.

Dog piling was a form of family. It was a form of helping the little ones take from the pack's Alpha what they needed to grow strong. Scent bonding and physical contact with the pack Alpha was the healthiest form of ensuring strong and healthy growth for the pups.

It was also Dean’s favorite responsibility. Especially since he and Castiel's own pup would join them soon. The Omega was due any day.

Dean yipped at his mate at the sight of him while licking clean a red and cream pup in front of him. The little one was trying to attack another's swaying tail.

Castiel caressed his six months round belly. He couldn’t wait to have their own pup join the family. The Omega careful made his way over and joined in the dog pile. He stayed in his human form and leaned against Dean’s side. He giggled as the pups came to jump on him to gain his attention as well.

Pack life was good.

 

**End**


End file.
